the animals
by trystrike
Summary: when the humans of the croods family have gone on vacation from following the light grug put chunky in charge.what can go wrong?


**So yeah this is my first the croods story and somehow the idea came to my head after I watched the film on DVD and had a think about the designs about the animals as they have good designs**

characters:** chunky, belt,albino liyote, douglas.**

**P.S. I have an OC named dagflint who is younger than Epe but older than thunk and has long messy orange hair with a what ever you call those things that thunk and Grug wear and is slightly shorter than Epe and is fun and loving like his older sister but, unlike her, has fun with hunting and likes to draw on the walls and is interested in the animals and is the owner of the white liyote**

"all right everyone the humans of this family are going out on vacation no offence guys"Grug announced while chunky rolled his eyes "we'll be back in two moons bye,oh and chunky you're in charge"Grug said which made chunky smile and the other animals groan after everyone stroked and said there goodbyes(this is now in the language of the animals) "well looks like I'm in charge so I'm your boss" chunky announced "what? why would we follow your orders have you ever been in charge?hmm?"douglas said at a very fast pace that it was hard to understand "yeah no offence but I don't see why Grug decided to trust you just because your the biggest" belt said "well you just have to live with it cause I'm in charge"chunky responded.

"hey what's that douglas" asked walking over to a berrie "I wouldn't do that if I were you douglas" belt warned having experience with lots of other plants and animals "pshht if it's so dangerous why would it be so small" douglas said as he went to eat the berrie and suddenly a flower sprouted out of the ground and sprayed a dark blue gas making douglas cough and gag and was engulfed by a larger flowers petals and a green liquid started filling the inside with douglas inside " looks like I have to save his doggy but!" chunky said and he started ripping the plant apart but the bloom that captured chunky wouldn't break or open and chunky had to resort to other means to get douglas out of the flower and lifted a rock above the bloom with douglas " as grug once said 'if you can't beat'em smash'em with a rock!'"chunky yelled and did as he said and the bloom blew up splattering goo everywhere " I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT PLANT!"chunky yelled "umm actually I told him to stay away from it" belt corrected "shut it!" chunky yelled.

There was an akward pause "well I don't no about you but I'm hungry and please don't make it egg cause I had a very bad experience with hunting for egg" the white liyote said "sure" chunky responded.

The scene switches to showing a buffalo with a cheetah back legs and tail "a buffaleetah? you expect us to hunt a buffaleetah when you're the only one who's big enough to kill one?"the liyote asked "it wont be just bringing it down with force we'll be trapping it as well so belt do that thing you do with guy that gives him ideas"chunky said and as belt was told he hit chunky with a rock and the rock shattered"seriously? harder!"chunky yelled and belt got a bigger rock and hit chunky with it and it also shattered"that did nothing also"

**several rocks that didn't hurt chunky and that got bigger per every rock later**

Belt douglas and the white liyote were all holding a rock half the size of chunkys head and threw it at him and it actually got a result "OW! DAMN THAT HURT! ooh! I've got one!"chunky said.

The scene changes to showing belt and the white liyote holding bamboo down right behind the buffaleetah and they then released the bamboo whipping the buffaleetah in the backside and sending it charging straight forward and douglas then pulled a vine making a tripwire making the buffaleetah trip and go through the air forward when chunking rammed it from below to send it fly straight upwards and fall to its worked and they got an amazing meal.

Is what did happen in an alternate universe what happend in this one was when the buffaaleetah charged and douglas pulled the vines douglas' teeth shredded it and the buffaleetah rammed him into a tree and then rammed the white liyote and belt into a rock and chunky and the buffaleetah rammed each other and the buffaleetah managed to push chunky into a lake."WATER!"chunky yelled and instantly jumped out and shaked himself dry soaking the liyote,belt and douglas.

"well...that sucked" belt said rubbing the back of his head.

"hey everyo-WHAT ON EARTH!"grug yelled seeing the place they had planned on staying for a while had water all over the place,dirt was all over the place,goo was all over the place and all the tents,rocks and trees had been smashed.

He angrily stared at their pets who were bruised and/or wet.

Chunky, belt, douglas and the liyote were nervously smiling along with the humans besides grug.

**So that was my first croods fanfic and more are to come and I might do a documentary of the croods desert habitat,the tropical rainforest were chunky lived and the plains were the walking wales lived **


End file.
